


Unprofessional Behavior

by Gutter_Waif



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: END ME NOW, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, I wrote this on 4/20, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Spanking, no beta we publish our first draft like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_Waif/pseuds/Gutter_Waif
Summary: Faba harbors a crush for Wicke and fantasizes about her at work, resulting in him masturbating in his office. What will happen when Wicke walks in on him while he is fapping and moaning her name?!Surely disciplinary measures must be taken at once!A Wicke x Faba spanking fic.





	Unprofessional Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! My first fanfic with these two! They have a lot of potential for not only disciplinary, but cute moments!  
> This story has spanking in it. Along with edging and at-office hand-jobs. Turn back while you can!

_Faba gulped as he watched his colleague struggle with a rather odd request he had made, grabbing something that had fallen under his desk. He made the excuse of having a bad lower back, or having bad knees as an excuse. Her rump was a fantastic specimen indeed._  
\---

Wicke, who was now Faba’s superior at the Aether Foundation, found herself being asked to do such tasks by him nearly every time she saw him. Not that she minded, but she felt a little flustered while in his presence. 

 

Despite being known around the foundation as a...hard ass...to put it bluntly, Faba was always very kind to her. He did all the polite things, hold open doors and pull out chairs, but he was always willing to help her if she was having trouble, especially when she had been a new employee and he was teaching her. She smiled gently, remembering just when she had developed a small crush on the man. Faba’s passion about psychic Pokémon and all of his current research on projects is what made him shine. He’d speak excitedly, sometimes forgetting his volume control which would lead to him realizing and getting embarrassed about his “immature behaviors” as he called it. Wicke would assure him that his passionate side was a very wonderful side to him indeed. 

 

After Faba had been demoted, Wicke became his boss, in a manner of speaking. He was furious, but slowly got into the groove of things. At least he wasn’t as low as a grunt who handled dock shipments. But he was practically alone in his own small office left to do his research, but his time was mostly spent data-crunching and looking over paperwork. Gladion took slightly wicked enjoyment from making sure Faba always kept his nose to the grindstone. 

 

At least he had one small enjoyment in his day. Wicke started coming to Faba’s office and having her lunch hour with him a few times a week. Sometimes they’d sit and quietly eat while focused on their cell phones. But most of the time they would chat; about what was happening around the foundation, or what was happening in their personal lives. “Oh, erm...before I forget, would you help me with something, Wicke?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I dropped a few pens under my desk earlier. Would you mind getting them? You know I’d do it, but my knees aren’t what they used to be. Not that I’m old, mind you! I just need to add more calcium to my diet is all, really!” 

 

Wicke smiled and walked over and got down on her hands and knees to look under Faba’s desk. The man gulped and shyly watched the woman he secretly craved search; her wonderful example of a perfectly round and voluptuous posterior in the air. He tried not to stare, he really did! But it was so perfect. How he wished he could just...just...

 

Without realizing, Faba had reached out his hand and almost touched Wicke’s behind, but she began to stand up and he quickly shoved both his hands into his lab coat pockets! “Goodness, you dropped a few of them! Here you go.” She remarked, placing a total of five pens onto his desk. 

 

“I guess I have a bit of a clumsy streak! H-Heh heh heh!” Faba chuckled. A small alarm tone came from Wicke’s phone and Faba mentally groaned, it was time. 

 

Wicke smiled and excused herself. “Well, I should be going back.”

 

“Already?” Faba asked with a small fake pout that Wicke giggled at. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow! I’ll make extra cookies and share them with you.” She told him with a smile, grabbing her empty food container and leaving. Each time Wicke would have to leave, Faba would feel sadder than the last. But as she would leave, his spirits would lift...in more ways than one. He hated when she had to leave, but he _loved_ watching her go. The moment the door shut behind her, Faba quickly sat behind his desk in his worn office chair. He gulped and began to reach a hand down his lab coat and into his pants. He gently played with his stiffened member and let out soft moans as he closed his eyes and began envisioning his violet-haired colleague.

 

She was so adorable! Her voice was like the singing of a Meloetta to his ears. Her laughter warmed his heart and each time she was near him, he felt like he mattered... Like he wasn’t an isolated and demoted man working for a bratty young adult! He eagerly unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and messily wiggled them down to his lower thighs. He pumped at his length, grunting and groaning. His mind drifted to being held by the delightfully chubby woman, her hands caressing his face, his arms...his penis...~

 

“O-Oh Wicke...!” he moaned before bringing his hand up to his mouth. He gently bit down on his index finger to keep himself from being too loud. But his imagination was torturing him! He kept seeing her in many ways and positions, a few of them quite lurid. Then a got vision of her plump behind in his mind. That thought made him tingle all over. That round ass of hers is what drove his lust into overdrive. He imagined giving that heavenly and round behind a firm smack. Faba shocked himself with how vivid his fantasy was. To give a woman like Wicke a firm spanking would be...out of this world! He felt like he craved this and the more his mind delved into the idea, the faster he stroked his now rock hard penis. 

 

After a bit, Faba ended up once again repositioning himself in his chair. He was feeling so bold from this new desire, he propped both his legs up on his desk and began wanking off very openly. This new position was wonderful and he was almost there. Just one more good fantasy and he’d blow his load. Faba was a very self-respecting man and never made a habit of masturbating, especially not in his office! But watching Wicke leave his office today and the image of her bouncing behind in his mind, he just needed the sweet release of a quick at-office wank. He began to think that due to Wick being his boss, him spanking her would be impossible. The thought of her giving HIS rear end a proper smacking would be the more likely option. Yes, even in his own fantasies, Faba made logical choices and decisions! Faba never thought of himself enjoying a spanking, it was a punishment for _children_ after all! 

 

But as he began to give this fantasy more thought, the more he was intrigued. Faba imagined Wicke scolding him about some task he didn’t finish, then her taking his thin frame over her large and motherly lap! The no longer Branch Chief Faba grinned as he kept his eyes closed, his mind staying on track for once with his masturbatory fantasy. “Ngh...Uhnn...s-spank me Wicke...! I’ve b-been such a naughty boy...” he moaned, arching his back. He was reaching his climax fast!

 

“You sure HAVE been!” came Wicke’s very shocked sounding voice. A voice that seemed to backhand Faba so hard that he instantly fell back against his chair and onto the floor! Not that Faba was worried about falling! When had Wicke come back in?! He had locked the door! ...Right? 

 

“Oh shit I didn’t lock it!” Faba shouted at himself...loud enough for Wicke to have heard him. 

 

“Faba! Please explain yourself!” the anger Faba believed he had heard in her voice was gone. He gulped and got up onto his knees, he was able to see over the top his desk at Wicke, a look of utter shame and embarrassment on his face. 

 

Instead of meeting with angry and scowling eyes, his eyes locked with a very flustered and nervous looking woman. “Oh Wicke...I-I don’t know what to say!” he stammered.

 

“Faba, doing such... _ **t-things**_...while here at work is very unprofessional!” she scolded. Faba, too ashamed to speak, only nodded and kept his head down. “Even more unprofessional, you were fantasizing about a fellow co-worker!”

 

“Y-Yes b-but...!” the ashamed man tried to retort. 

 

“But nothing! Yes, you were fantasizing about me, a-a-and I’m really flattered. B-But still, disciplinary actions must be taken!”

 

Faba’s heart sank. Would he be demoted again? He’d never be able to live down the shame and embarrassment from his so-called peers and co-workers who already sniggered under their breath whenever he happened to be in their presence.

 

“I’ll see to it that your pink slip arrives promptly.”

 

Pink slip?! Oh no! That meant...!

 

“W-Wicke please!! I know I am in the wrong and behaved terribly, b-b-but a pink slip?! F-Fired? Me?! Aether Branch Chief Faba?!”

 

“ _Former_ Branch Chief Faba.” She reminded him.

 

“Please Wicke! If I get fired, what other place will hire me?” Faba was getting desperate to keep his job. Yes, his new tasks and workload sucked, but it was better than any malasada slinging job he’d be stuck with if he got fired! “My reputation is already figuratively in the toilet. I’d be unable to find work in my desired field anywhere else!” 

 

Tears stung at his eyes, he was about to cry over this terrible predicament. But he had no one to blame but himself. Why couldn’t he have just resisted the urge to jerk off?! 

 

“Well, I suppose I can overlook this disgraceful action just this once...”

 

With tears still in his eyes, Faba looked at Wicke and appeared to look very grateful. “P-Please Wicke! That would be so kind and merciful of you! I-I’ll do anything to repay your kindness! Anything at all! Just name it!”

 

“Anything?” she questioned, a small smile caressing her lips. Faba nodded rapidly, anything was better than him being fired! The voluptuous woman nodded, then cleared her throat. “Faba, if you agree to taking corporal punishment in exchange for me not reporting you behavior to Human Resources, I will forgive you and the incident will be a secret between just the two if us.” She spoke clearly and didn’t fumble over her words. Almost as if...she had been knowing what to say if this situation ever came up! But that’d be silly! At least, that’s what Faba thought.

 

“S-So...you plan to give me a...spanking?” Faba questioned, making sure just what was on the line for him to keep his job. Apparently it was literally his ass. 

 

“Yes.” Wicke stated. 

 

“Wicke, that’s a... _tch_... ** _child’s_** punishment! Could you perhaps reconsider?”

 

“I think it’s a fair trade. A few days of you not sitting comfortably, or you being fired from a well-known foundation for sexual misconduct. It’s your choice, Faba.” 

 

Faba sighed, his head lowered and his shoulders slumped. The spanking would be the way less painful choice in the long-term. He hadn’t had a spanking since he was eleven, easily over twenty years ago. How bad could it be? Plus, wasn’t he _just_ fantasizing about this kind of scenario? He should, and did, consider himself lucky.

 

“I-I’ll take the spanking, dear Wicke...” he sighed, keeping his eyes casted downwards. He was starting to feel like a child who had drew on every wall in the house, ready to feel the sting of chastisement. To his surprise, Wicke smiled a small smile of acceptance and nodded. 

 

“Oh good, I didn’t want to have to fire you, Faba. I’ve grown fond of the time we share together.”

 

“Says the one about to chastise me...” he muttered. 

 

“Spank, Faba.” Wicke corrected. The word being spoken made Faba flinch and made his stomach do flip-flops. “I am going to spank you like the naughty boy you behaved like.”

 

Faba was starting to think Wicke was getting amusement from this as she brushed past him and took hold of his office chair and sat in it. “Now come here and get over my lap!” Wicke demanded, patting her thigh. Faced with the possibility of being fired, Faba had little to no choice. To think he had been just fantasizing a scenario almost like this one. He gulped, hoping that somehow he still was in fact fantasizing as he laid down over Wicke’s lap. It was so soft and inviting, and just as warm as he imagined. He felt to safe and calm, even though he was about to experience painful corporal punishment. 

 

“Oh I do hope this gains forgiveness with you, Wicke...” Faba sighed, maintaining his composure and acting superior even though he certainly wasn’t in charge at the moment. “I don’t want to endure a sore bottom for nothing!” he finished.

 

A firm pat landed on his upturned and lab coat covered behind. Followed by another, and another, all of them the same firmness; or lack thereof. 

 

“T-That was very unprofessional of you, Faba!” she scolded half-heartedly. Faba sighed, resting his head on his palm. He was the very picture example someone rather bored. This was a very inadequate spanking, indeed. All that build up and here he was barely getting swats that a child would bat an eye at. 

 

“You may spank a little harder if you want, Wicke.” Faba suggested in his usual matter-of-factly tone.

 

“D-Don’t tell me how to spank you, mister!” she defended, stammering over her stern front. She took Faba’s words/request to heart and gave him one very forceful wallop. 

 

“Nngghh!!” Faba grunted. That one had _stung_! 

 

“Was that too rough?! I’m sorry!” Wicke squeaked, her eyes wide with concerned. Faba looked over his shoulder and huffed. 

 

“Forgive me for backseat punishing Wicke, but the point of a spanking is to inflict a good and proper amount of spanks on someone’s behind. Pain is supposed to happen. So please don’t apologize for it. According to you, this is what I deserve; is it not?”

 

Wicke pouted and gave Faba another hard smack, and another and another! If he was going to tell her what to do, then she’d really let him have his way – his _very painful_ way...

 

“Aaah!! Ohhmmf!! Yes! That’s it Wicke! Owwwch! Now this is a Yeowch!! Proper spank –Eeek! – ing!”

 

Wicke blushed, not expecting to be coached or praised from spanking her co-worker. Faba yelped and squirmed over her soft lap, obviously trying to take his due spanking as best as he could. Wicke was stronger than she let on, his rump was feeling the heat; and he still had the protection of his lab coat and underwear!

 

“You should be ashamed of yourself!” she began to scold, her motherly tone really coming out in her voice. The thin man over her lap blushed, this was almost as he had fantasized. Wicke’s lovely voice sounded somehow even better while scolding him for his misconduct! His rear end was starting to feel the effects and he began to squirm a bit under the woman’s surprisingly firm palm. “Masturbating at work is already not good, but to do it so...openly! You’re in for a very good spanking, young man!” 

 

“Y-Young man? Dear Wicke...I do believe I’m older than you!” Faba protested between swats.

 

“O-Oh! Oops! I’m sorry!” she squeaked, pausing the spanking for a short while to rub Faba’s back. “I’m used to spanking Gladion and w-well...I guess my scolding auto-piloted for a bit.”

 

“You spank Gladion?! Oh-ho!” a smirk came to Faba’s lips. “Good, that brat deserves every swat he gets!” he grumbled. Five rather hard spanks crashed down on his rear after that comment, however! Faba hollered and panted, the wind pretty was knocked out of him from those very intense swats that took him completely off guard. 

 

Wicke wouldn’t tolerate Faba speaking in such a way about Gladion. He had done his best to fill in as the new President of Aether Paradise for the last six years and had done a fine job. Still, he was too hard on himself whenever things didn’t go just right. Thus why he insisted Wicke punish him for any slip-ups from his own doing. Which usually ended up with him in tears over Wicke’s lap. But that was a story for a different time.

 

“Let’s focus on _your_ spanking for the time being, Faba!” she said, grabbing hold of the back of the thin man’s lab coat and lifting it out of the way. His pants were pulled loosely on due to Wicke walking in on his... _Unprofessional Behavior_ earlier. He didn’t have time to re-buckle his belt. but fortunately that was great for Wicke. She was able to easily hook her fingers into the waist band of Faba’s pants and tug them right down. Faba gasped, his face glowing a deep scarlet, his unpinned left hand flying back to cover his behind. Wicke giggled openly at Faba’s Drowzee and Hypno patterned boxer briefs. 

 

“W-Wicke!! Please! This is most undignified for a man of my position!” he sputtered, his blush getting so bad that even his ears were turning red now. 

 

“You’re barely a rank higher than a grunt, young man!”

 

“As I stated earlier, I’m older than you!”

 

“Well with you wearing these adorable underpants, I’m not so sure~!” she chimed smartly before another laugh escaped her vocal cords.

 

“Ohhh the shaaaaame! The humiliation!!” Faba mumbled woefully to himself as Wicke’s giggles stung his ears; he sure _felt_ like a child now! Tears of embarrassment stung his eyes. 

 

“Aww, there there Faba.” Wicke cooed gently, giving his head a gentle pat. “I don’t think any less of you. I’m disappointed in your actions at work, but I’m proud you’re owning up to your mistake.”

 

Faba nearly broke at her sudden kind words, his eyes began to drip tears and he sniffled out a response. “R-Really?”

 

“Of course. Faba, I...really admire you.”

 

“Y-YOU DO?!” Faba gasped, for a second forgetting about his indoor voice. Now he was wondering just how his jaw hadn’t fallen off. When had Wicke developed feelings for him?! Oh this was just great... He found out while in the worst position, face down over his dream girl’s lap! ...Then again, he did enjoy being so physically close to her. Now if only his poor fanny wasn’t on the figurative chopping block...

 

“Y-Yes...which is why I wasn’t really going to tell HR about you...masturbating in the office.”

 

“You weren’t going to tell?”

 

“It’d break my heart to see you go. P-Plus, I was flattered you were th-thinking about me as you we’re...y-you know!” she squeaked, her own face starting to flush.

 

Faba felt something in his chest pang. Was it heart-burn? Gas? No, this was a light and warm feeling and he felt all a-flutter inside. Wicke had just...confessed!

 

“O-Oh Wicke...I am so sorry you walked in on me doing such a lewd act. But it’s not all lust I have for you. I l-luh...” he couldn’t bring himself to finish, so he went about it another way. “I immensely enjoy being around you and absolutely hate being apart from you!” Wicke gasped and blushed a rosy shade. Faba had (finally) confessed!

 

“Well, I’m glad we got this all sorted out!” Faba said with a relieved smile, starting to lift himself off Wicke’s lap. “I’ll just get up and--” he was cut off when Wicke pushed him right back down. Not only that, she shifted her knee, lifting Faba’s rump higher so it was a much easier target. 

 

“Now now, Faba. We aren’t finished! A confession of love is not a reason to halt a punishment!” she said, almost gleefully.

 

Faba gulped and looked over his shoulder, Wicke smiling down at him. “B-But...!” he tried to rebut. “Haven’t I been punished enough, d-dear Wicke?” he whined. 

 

“Oh goodness no! You haven’t cried full remorseful tears yet. What you did is a serious offense, Faba! If anyone that wasn’t me had walked in, you’d not only be fired, but possibly arrested by now!”

 

Faba flinched and sighed, knowing she was right. No matter what Wicke did to his rear at this point, it would be a slap on the wrist compared to what would be happening in any other circumstance. “I understand...” he sighed, his heart heavy. The older man yelped as Wicke re-warmed his rear end, but something felt really different! Faba looked over his shoulder and saw that Wicke was now using a flat and empty clipboard to spank his thinly clad posterior. Poor Faba reached into the chest pocket of his shirt and took out a large handkerchief. He wiped at his eyes, sniffling as more tears began to flow, deep down knowing his deserved this and it could’ve been _a whole lot worse_. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry, Wicke. I-I can’t seem to...keep myself from crying...” he blubbered through his tears. 

 

“It’s alright to cry, Faba. This is a very severe spanking you’re getting after all. Go ahead, it will help you better take your punishment.” She reminded him, reassuring him that he could cry and not be judged in the slightest. 

 

“Tch...I won’t be c-crying so freely, Wicke. I am a full grown man, and only _children_ wail and bawl in this position!”

 

Wicke giggled silently, more happy that Faba was still himself, even when crying morosely from a spanking. The constant walloping from the clipboard was slowly but surely chipping away at Faba’s self-control. Shortly after he had gone almost fully limp over the plump woman’s lap, his shoulders shaking from each sob that escaped his mouth. Every half a minute he’d take his handkerchief, remove his glasses to dry both of his eyes, then put his glasses back on. Wicke caught onto his little pattern and found it extremely cute in an odd OCD kind of way. 

 

When Wicke hooked her fingers into the waistband of Faba’s underwear and tugged them down, he cried out in protest. “Ack!! W-Wicke wait a moment!!”

 

“Shhh, come on Faba. You’re doing so well.”

 

“I-I am? How?”

 

“You were just laying obediently over my lap taking your spanking so well, you weren’t trying to struggle or shout in protest. I’m amazed and extremely proud of my new boyfriend.” she said with a giggle, rubbing his back comfortingly. Faba’s tear streaked face was beaming with pride at her praise, but his face contorted into shock when she heard her final words. Had she just called him her...boyfriend?

 

“B-Buh….Boyfriend...?!” he stammered 

 

Faba yelped in surprise at the touch of Wicke’s soft hands around his penis. “M-My dear Wicke! W-what are you doing?”

 

Her answer came in the form of her landing the clipboard over his rump again, six times! More tears sprang to Faba’s eyes and he once again made use of the handkerchief. “AH!! O-Okay okay!! I won’t ask!!” he wailed. As the ache in his behind sunk in, Faba felt Wicke grab his length once more. “Ooohhh...” he moaned, melting to her touch. Blushing, he spread his legs and enjoyed the touch. His soft member quickly growing harder. Wicke blushed herself when the penis she was stroking grew to a surprising length, she always assumed Faba may have been compensating for something due to his demeanor and need to always feel superior. But boy had she been proven wrong! 

 

“Ngggh...!” Faba was starting to quiver as he moaned, Wicke sensed he most likely about to burst. “O-Oh gracious! Wicke I’m...s-so very close!” he cried out, his face, ears, and neck all red from the mixture of embarrassment and arousal coursing through him.

 

“Such a dirty and naughty boyfriend you are! Tsk tsk!” Wicke scolded with a small giggle as she held Faba pretty much in place by his cock, stroking it firmly but now _veeerrry_ slowly, enticing moans of pleasure and building frustration from the man over her lap. Her free right hand then continued spanking his ass with the clipboard. The arousal left Faba and he cried out in pain and struggle a bit, but couldn’t get far due to his hard cock held in an iron grip by Wicke’s left hand. Faba’s nervous system was getting quite the shock to its system. He had to deal with the heavenly feeling of getting a hand job from the woman he admired so greatly; and then also deal with his behind being the target of quite a hard spanking! 

 

He’d get so close to his orgasm, but Wicke would shift the tides and give him four or five really nasty zingers to his already sizzling posterior. The pain would cause his body to not be able to achieve orgasm. It was pure torture for Faba. “Wi-Wicke pleeeeeaase!” he cried, tears rolling down his face. “I c-can’t take it much longer!”

 

“You’re capable of a lot, Faba. Just be a good boy and take your well-deserved punishment.” She told him, leaning herself down a giving Faba a gentle peck on his forehead. The show of affection made the figurative Butterfree in Faba’s stomach flap around faster. She had kissed him! Faba sighed dreamily and was on cloud nine.

 

...for all of five seconds before the walloping to his posterior started up again!

 

He felt Wicke start roasting his upper thighs and he couldn’t control himself. He began to kick and squirm, but his pants and underwear were keeping him from being able to kick too wildly. Wicke smirked an almost wicked smirk as she edged the sore-bottomed lanky man she had grown to admire so much. 

 

Before she had knew it, she had purposely stopped and delayed Faba from orgasming four times! She had planned on doing it just once, but the power she felt over him was like a drug. His moans and pleads were making her own nether regions moisten. She knew she had to let him finish soon or she’d be too hot and bothered and possibly get mixed up in having sex with the man right there in the office! Something she’d never allow to happen, of course!

 

At this point Faba was sobbing into the handkerchief held up to his face with both hands. His rear felt like it had endured a dozen Beedrill stings, and his rock hard penis was swollen and aching with need for release. Even his member wept, precum oozing from the swollen head tip. 

 

“I-I’m a bad bad man, Wicke! Please forgive me!” he sobbed. He didn’t care about how badly he hurt, he just wanted Wicke to forgive him. Oh what a mess he was! Wicke felt so ashamed for drawing out the punishment for longer than she intended. But it looked like Faba had learned his lesson and would be keeping his hands out of his pants at work from now on.

 

“You’re not bad, Faba.” Wicke cooed into his ear warmly, causing shivers to rush up and down Faba’s spine. “You just made a bad decision.” Her soft hands gently rubbed Faba’s abused behind and he winced, but let out a soft moan, welcoming the gentle sensations. 

 

“Mmmm...!”

 

“You like this, Faba?” 

 

“W-Well...the rubbing is greatly welcomed!”

 

“Aww, you don’t like me spanking you?” her voice was coy and pouty. 

 

“I do not! It stings and burns and makes me feel like a c-c-child!” he growled.

 

“But you like being over my lap, right?”

 

“Anyone would want to be over your lap, Wicke. I feel safe and secure for some reason.”

 

“So you enjoy the intimacy?”

 

“In a way, yes! I just wish the spanking was...perhaps softer?”

 

“Softer? So you DO enjoy being spanked~?”

 

Faba stammered over his words, trying to pull himself out of deeper embarrassment. “W-Well I...y-you see, uh...!”

 

Wicke giggled and raised her arm again, landing firm swats to the man’s upper thighs. “Yeow!! Ngghh! Wickeeee!!” he screeched while wiggling and squirming, unable to stop the onslaught to his tuckus. 

 

“Just a few more, alright? I know you can handle it, Faba.” She said quite gleefully. The swats landing weren’t horrible, but boy was Faba feeling it! It didn’t help the fact that he was as hard as a Metapod at the moment, either! Faba broke out into tears and wept into his handkerchief as both is behind and hardened member throbbed and ached. Then something changed. The awful sting of the smooth hardwood from the clipboard had been replaced with another implement. A much softer and gentler one, at that. Faba dabbed the small cloth under his eyes once more before looking over his shoulder. Sure enough, Wicke was gently smacking Faba’s behind with her hand. He let out a few yelps and holler, but at least he wasn’t bawling anymore.

 

“Last one!” she said, landing an unexpected stinger of a smack. Faba let out a mixture between a scream and a moan before sputtering out another wash of fresh tears. “All done. We’re finished now Faba. Come on.” Wicke cooed softly as she stood the man up before sitting him gently onto her lap. He cried against her shoulder as she held him tightly, both her arms easily circling around his thin frame. As the tears slowly kept flowing from his eyes, he felt so safe and secure in Wicke’s arms. She was so warm and soft in all the right places! Her breasts were pressed against him, his behind was pressed against her soft thigh...Faba was in heaven!

 

“Oh Wicke...” he gently mumbled against her shoulder. His eyes then widened as he felt his throbbing penis twitch between him and Wicke’s bodies. 

 

“Oh dear me!” Wicke squeaked, reaching her hand around Faba’s swollen cock. "I have one more matter of business to finish here, don't I?"

 

“W-Wait! Wicke please! You do not need to trouble yourself with th-that!” he tried to explain. But Wicke was wasting no time in giving his well-grown ‘beanstalk’ a good rub down with her right hand while she held him close with her left. 

 

“I _want_ to do this, Faba. I didn’t mean to make you hold in your orgasm for so long. I do hope this helps relieve you.” 

 

“You are Wicke! Mmmmmm…you aaaare!” Faba moaned, losing himself in her touches. He felt fantastic! The woman of his dreams was holding him so close against her plump and precious body while giving him the best (and possibly only) hand job he had ever had in his life. 

 

“Faba I feel like I need to apologize to you...” the purple haired cutie said softly slowing down the hand job. 

 

“Apologize?”

 

“I think I overdid it a little with your punishment. Please forgive me. It’s just...I’ve always imagined giving you a spanking. But of course I was too shy to ever even dream of asking you. But today was the perfect opportunity. Yes you deserved it, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy giving it to you.”

 

Faba blushed and gently reached up and gently grabbed Wicke’s chin to make her face him. “Wicke my dear, I would’ve put up more of a fight if I myself didn’t want the spanking to a degree!”

 

Wicke smiled and kissed his cheek. “Oh Faba, you naughty boy!” 

 

“Sp-Speaking of naughty...Wicke dear...please let me finish up? My balls are turning purple!” he urged her with a whimper. Soon Faba was moaning and wiggling as Wicke held him and assisted him to his overdue orgasm. 

 

“Are you going to be a good boyfriend?” she asked in a stern motherly voice. “I will! Oh I wiiiill!” he cried.

 

“And be nicer to Gladion??”

 

“I will TRY, Wicke!” he whined. She giggled at his honest answer, then spoke again.

 

“Will we date once a month?”

 

“O-Once a month?! Why not once a week?”

 

The curvy woman squeaked in surprise. “Oh Faba, you’re gonna spoil me!”

 

“N-Nothing but the best for you, dear!” he said with a small chuckle. Suddenly he gasped and cried out. “Nnngghh! Wicke, h-hurry! Oooohh, I’m g-gonna...!” Despite the pain in his rear Faba found himself bouncing slightly on Wicke’s lap in rhythm to her stroking him off. 

 

“That’s it Faba. That’s a good boy. Come nice and hard for me, you can do it” her voice soothed and cheered him on. Faba felt the eruption coming and he shut his eyes, about to scream. He covered his mouth with his free hand and screamed a muffled yet still loud scream as his member shot out the strongest load he had ever released. 

 

He felt like he was slowly ascending into heaven, it was too good for words! Who would’ve guessed that edging did that to the human body, he made a mental note to test this more on his own time later. His ‘Gunk Shot’ would’ve hit himself in the glasses if it hadn’t been for Wicke quickly placing her own Jigglypuff themed handkerchief in place over the head of his penis. Wicke continued to rub his member, letting him ride out the full orgasmic rollercoaster.

 

“I-I...l-love you Wicke...” Faba managed to say, out of breath from his mind-blowing release. Wicke's face grew as red as a Cheri berry from his words and she smiled. 

 

“I love you too” she squeaked softly, leaning down and kissing the odd yet surprisingly charming man she had admired for so long. If this escapade was any indication of how their relationship was going go, she was 120% sure she wanted it to last. 

 

~Fin~


End file.
